


Scott Smajor, MCC Organiser

by justpressX



Series: Drabbles and shorter oneshots (assorted fandoms) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, MCC - Freeform, Scott Smajor deserves more love thank you v much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpressX/pseuds/justpressX
Summary: As he finished up the last group, he smiled proudly, awaiting, not just the participants, but also the audience's reactions.Call him a sadist, but he enjoyed the (only slightly exaggerated) anguish and despair from the audience after one of the star teams, then known as the Orange Ocelots – or the Purple Pandas, depending on who you asked – were disbanded, never to team again.It was only slightly more funny than Epic Landlord blowing up the parkour course in a fit of anger, and the ongoing joke that Ranboo, for some reason, was banned from attending MCC. Scott could neither confirm nor deny that.
Series: Drabbles and shorter oneshots (assorted fandoms) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133267
Kudos: 17





	Scott Smajor, MCC Organiser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryparadise/gifts).



> For that 'strange fan'

As the person-in-charge of the MCC teams – among other things – Scott would love to say it was a great job, with no problems at all. Yet, as many organisers who took part in their own event could sympathise, some people would, of course, suspect foul play.

Although Scott pretended to be unaffected, clarifying and explaining his methods politely, he would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little miffed. 

He _did not_ spend ages going through each participant's requests and friendships, trying to sort them in a way that worked out and (mostly) balancing the teams, just to be accused of being biased, dangit.

Like, hey, he did team with his friends, but so did everyone! It wasn't like he was always on the best team, and Scott had no intention of ever doing so. No way, nuh uh. 

As he finished up the last group, he smiled proudly, awaiting, not just the participants, but also the audience's reactions. 

Call him a sadist, but he enjoyed the (only slightly exaggerated) anguish and despair from the audience after one of the star teams, then known as the Orange Ocelots – or the Purple Pandas, depending on who you asked – were disbanded, never to team again.

It was only slightly more funny than Epic Landlord blowing up the parkour course in a fit of anger, and the ongoing joke that Ranboo, for some reason, was banned from attending MCC. Scott could neither confirm nor deny that. 

(There was also one strange fan who declared that Scott had 'tea' with Technoblade. Scott didn't know what to think of that.) 

And of course, Scott greatly appreciated everyone who helped him in some way or another. 

The 'social media woman', who helped announce each team, created montages for every member, and made so, so many snarky remarks each day; the builder team, who did an amazing job with the countless updates and even snuck in a few Easter eggs; the game designers and testers, who brought fan favourites such as Ace Race and Rocket Spleef to each tournament; and, of course, the audience, who helped decide many a game. (That didn't mean they would scrap Bingo or Buildmart, though.)

He was ever grateful for the fact that MCC was a monthly affair; it gave him time to do his own things too. 

He would always have his place in XLife, and get to experience the joys of Among Us, all while being known as Scott Smajor, MCC organiser.


End file.
